Un Regalo Del Cielo
by ardalus
Summary: La soledad trae consigo odio y desesperación, pero cuando encuentras un angel en tu vida de pronto el cielo se abre de par en par y te muestra un mundo completamente distinto. Sasuke, Hinata, vidas tan distintas y alejadas que se cruzarán muy pronto.
1. Chapter 1

**UN REGALO DEL CIELO**

13-sep-2010

_Nota del autor: Este Oneshot es el primero de muchos otros, historias cortas que relatan el comienzo de una relación inesperada. La vida no es una historia larga, sino muchas pequeñas historias. Estos son relatos sobre Sasuke y Hinata, y sobre como el destino juega con nuestros corazones._

_— — — *** — — —_

En una tarde tranquila de sábado, el sol brilla esplendido sobre el cielo de Konoha. La calma inunda el paisaje hasta que un estruendoso grito de furia quiebra la tranquilidad de ese hermoso día.

—¡DEMONIOS! ¡ESTE LUGAR ES INSOPORTABLE!

—¡Vamos Sasuke! ¡No seas cobarde! Si tienes miedo solo dímelo y prometo no golpearte muy duro. ¡Vamos! ¿A que le temes?

—¡Cállate y déjame solo! —Sasuke se aleja rápidamente ignorando por completo a su compañero, quien continúa gritando entusiasmado mientras una furiosa Sakura se aproxima para golpearlo. A la distancia un pasivo Kakashi continua inmutable leyendo su pequeño libro.

—¡Es inútil! ¡En este lugar jamás lograre volverme fuerte! —Grita Sasuke para sí mismo mientras recuerda su última batalla con Naruto—. Ese Naruto no sabe más que hacer tonterías, es una vergüenza entrenar junto a él. Y esa Sakura, chica más hueca jamás he conocido, todo el día sonriéndome como idiota. ¡DEMONIOS! ¡No puedo creer que pierda mi tiempo con estos inútiles!

A cada paso la furia de Sasuke crece, golpea arboles a su paso y ocasionalmente lanza gritos de odio a todos los ninjas cuyos nombres llegan a su mente. —Ni uno solo, no hay un solo ninja que valga la pena en Konoha. ¡MALDICION! Estoy perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar—. Poco a poco sus pasos lo alejan más y más de los muros de Konoha y lo adentran en un área solitaria del bosque, un área poco visitada y en la que él mismo jamás había puesto un pie jamás.

Tras una larga caminata su furia se fue dispersando, sin embargo, sus pensamientos y deseos de aislamiento fueron creciendo. —En definitiva, este lugar no es para mí. No vale la pena seguir aquí, debo alejarme de estos inútiles—. Ya era de noche y el cansancio comenzaba a nublar su visión. Había entrenado todo el día y aun así, en su momento de furia, había decidido caminar durante horas sin probar alimento. Eso no era algo muy del estilo de Sasuke, y ya no era tiempo de remediarlo, lo mejor es buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y descansar un poco.

A lo lejos se escuchaba una cascada, Sasuke decidió acercarse para beber un poco de agua. Ya era de noche y no se veía gran cosa. En medio de la oscuridad del bosque, él siguió caminando simplemente guiado por el sonido del agua. Pronto llego a un pequeño claro, en lo alto la luna se escondía entre las nubes, y unos pocos rayos de luz apenas iluminaban la superficie del agua. Podía verse una pequeña laguna de baja profundidad, un riachuelo que no llegaba el metro de ancho, y una delgada caída de agua, que si bien no era abundante, era suficiente para cubrir las rocas con una fina cortina liquida.

La tranquilidad del momento era tal que por un instante Sasuke se detuvo a la orilla de la pequeña laguna, levanto el rostro al cielo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del silencio del lugar. Una pequeña brisa lo saludo llevando hasta su rostro la refrescante humedad de la zona. —¡Es increíble este lugar!— Las palabras salieron de su boca sin dudarlo un instante. Tanta calma por fin lo hizo olvidarse del bullicioso Konoha, que si bien es un lugar tranquilo, al lado de Sakura y Naruto parece más bien un encierro de toros, donde todo mundo grita, corre y termina seriamente herido.

Por fin bebió un poco de agua y se sentó un rato para descansar, mirando a su alrededor buscando un rincón propicio para un refugio nocturno. En ese instante la luna salió de su escondite por un momento y brindo mayor claridad al lugar. Como si fuera un designio divino, la poca luz duro solo lo suficiente para que Sasuke se percatara de una pequeña cuerva detrás de la cascada, inmediatamente después el ambiente volvió a la penumbra previa, desde la cual era imposible ver la cueva. Sasuke se acerco para examinar el lugar más de cerca y descubrió que la cueva no era más que un pequeño escondrijo de un par de metros de profundidad, pero perfectamente seco y cómodo como para pasar la noche ahí. Tan pronto como se acomodo dentro, pudo ver que aquel velo de agua que ocultaba su nueva cama tan eficientemente, era perfectamente transparente desde el interior, y se podían observar los alrededores a detalle y sin esfuerzo alguno.

Tras algunos minutos de descanso por fin el sueño comenzó a invadirlo. La noche aun era larga y por muy bello que fuera el lugar no valía la pena pasarlo en vela solo para contemplar el paisaje, a fin de cuentas por la mañana todo seguiría ahí. Así que sin mucha lucha se dejo derrotar por Morfeo y comenzó a dormir.

Habían pasado algunos minutos, o quizá un par de horas, cuando unos pasos interrumpieron su sueño. Por alguna razón imagino que era Naruto o Sakura buscándole, por un momento sintió deseos de ponerse a la defensiva, de salir corriendo para no soportar los reclamos y lloriqueos de sus compañeros, supuestamente preocupados y angustiados por su ausencia. Pero luego recordó lo eficiente de su escondite, decidió mantenerse inmóvil y solo observar a sus perseguidores. Conociéndolos nunca encontrarían su escondite y se alejarían pronto.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, veloces y fuertes, como si alguien corriera por su vida. Repentinamente unos arbustos se movieron, hojas saltaron por todos lados y una corpulenta figura salto de entre ellos. Por un instante pareció un hombre corpulento, de baja estatura y quizá con entrenamiento ninja, puesto que se movía con agilidad. Poco a poco la figura se acerco a la orilla de la laguna y se detuvo poco antes de la misma. Más bien parecía una sombra difusa, la oscuridad del ambiente, y el sueño que aun le invadía, le impedían enfocar bien a la persona, pero una cosa era segura, no eran sus acostumbrados amigos; eso ya era una tranquilidad por lo que sin mucha preocupación reclino la cabeza sobre la pared y se dispuso a descansar un poco, aunque manteniendo al intruso a la vista.

La figura se inclino, y por un momento parecía que bebía agua, pero pronto se alzo de nuevo con una imagen completamente diferente. Ya no era un hombre robusto, sino más bien uno muy delgado, a un lado podía verse un bulto negro, evidentemente una mochila y artículos de campamento. Definitivamente el cansancio le está jugando mal, ya no puede distinguir bien una mochila de un hombre, en definitiva debe dormir de inmediato.

Catalogando al extraño como un simple campista, decidió cerrar los ojos y volver a su sueño, confiado en la seguridad de su escondite. Pero unos ruidos extraños pronto lo hicieron volver la mirada al extraño nuevamente. En esta ocasión el extraño más bien parecía una chica, podía verse su larga cabellera y las curvas de su cuerpo eran perfectamente notorias. Esto es extraño, pero no había duda, ¡era una chica! Extrañamente en ese momento la noche volvía a perder oscuridad, esa luna caprichosa volvía a salir de su escondite y brindaba una mejor vista de la intrusa.

—_Es raro, pero ella se mueve de un lado a otro como si bailara, pero en movimientos tan suaves y ligeros que cualquiera la confundiría con un hada del bosque o algo así._ _¡Demonios! ¿Por qué pienso estas cosas? Solo es una chica bailarina en medio del bosque… a la media noche… ¡Vaya, esto es raro!_— Por un momento Sasuke olvido su cansancio y enfoco su mente en la misteriosa chica, cuyo baile cautivo su atención.

Pronto se dio cuenta que la chica caminaba sobre el agua, lanzando ligeras gotas a su alrededor que brillaban tenuemente con la luz de la luna. El espectáculo era casi mágico, tanto que pronto se encontró a si mismo siguiendo y memorizando cada paso y movimiento de la misteriosa chica. No tardo en darse cuenta que el baile no era tal cosa, sino una sesión especial de entrenamiento. Ver tal dedicación, en medio de la noche, no pudo más que causarle admiración, nunca conoció alguien así, al menos no en Konoha y no personalmente. Era fantástico ver tal dedicación en un entrenamiento que por un momento sintió deseos de salir de su escondite y presentarse formalmente, él debía conocer a esa persona, seguro que era alguien con quien valía la pena entrenar y no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Estuvo a punto de salir y presentarse cuando de pronto, a lo lejos, diviso algo que llamo su atención. Oculto entre los matorrales, aunque perfectamente visible desde su posición, logro ver algo de ropa tendida entre las ramas. Entre un montón de prendas pudo divisar claramente un chaleco, unos pantalones, una camiseta y unas braguitas muy femeninas en color rosa. Esperen un momento… —_¡UNAS BRAGAS! ¡Pero qué sucede con esta chica! ¡No me digan que…!_— Grito dentro de sí, y sin salir de su asombro poso su vista de inmediato sobre la chica. —_¿Será posible que ella este… DESNUDA?_— Su atención se volvió absoluta, revisando cada detalle del contorno de la chica, intentando descubrir si sus pensamientos eran verdad, o si simplemente se trataba de una chica que fue a tender la ropa limpia a la orilla del rio y que bailaba mientras esperaba a que estuviera seca.

De pronto, como si el cielo escuchara sus pensamientos y quisiera ayudarlo a encontrar la razón, las nubes se dispersaron por completo y la luna ofreció toda su luminosidad a la hermosa chica, como si quisiera volverla tan brillante cual estrella en el firmamento. El hermoso baile de la chica respondió a tal atención y se volvió más rápido e intenso, con movimientos más perfectos de lo que ya eran, y con un rocío multicolor que acariciaba cada parte del delicado cuerpo de la hermosa chica.

En ese momento fue evidente, la hermosura de esa criatura, la desnudez de su piel, la majestuosidad de sus movimientos y la inevitable realidad de que la conocía, no en persona, pero sí de vista. Ese hermoso ángel que bailaba para él, era sin duda Hinata Hyuga, la chica ninja tímida y reservada que él siempre ignoro y evito como a tantos otros en Konoha.

La mente de Sasuke quedo en blanco, durante las siguientes horas no pudo más que mantenerse inmóvil y contemplar a la pequeña kunoichi y a su baile, admirar su belleza, admirar su dedicación y simplemente disfrutar de cada detalle de este maravilloso regalo divino.

—***—

A la mañana siguiente, Kakashi cito a sus discípulos para un entrenamiento especial, que junto con otros jonin habían planeado desde hace tiempo: "limpiar la casa de la Hokage". Que si bien ella contaba con un equipo de limpieza propio, algún ingenioso sensei (Kakashi por supuesto) planeo esa actividad como una forma de fomentar la disciplina y unión entre los estudiantes Aparte de ser el pretexto perfecto para escabullirse algunas horas y terminar tranquilamente el más reciente volumen de su novela favorita.

—¿Pero qué te pasa Naruto? ¡No agites tan fuerte la escoba que solo causas polvo y ensucias mas! Cof, cof, cof…

—Pero Sakura, sino lo hago con fuerza no terminaremos nunca, además solo hay que abrir la ventana y el polvo saldrá solo —Naruto abre la ventana y una fuerte ráfaga de viento entra con fuerza lanzando papeles y documentos de los escritorios a volar por todos lados.

—¡NARUTO! —Gritan un montón de chunin al unísono— Rápidamente todos dejan sus actividades y empiezan a recoger los documentos a su alcance.

—¡Hey miren! —Chouji señala hacia el exterior donde se ven montones de documentos regados por todos lados. Con una mirada de odio todos voltean a ver a Naruto y sin decir nada mas corren hacia el exterior.

—No veo por qué tanto alboroto, solo son papeles —Al tiempo de estas palabras Naruto corre siguiendo a sus compañeros.

La habitación queda vacía, o eso parece por el silencio en ella. En un rincón vemos a un ojeroso Sasuke recargado en una columna con los brazos cruzados, observando a través de la ventana los montones de papeles volando. En la misma ventana, pero al otro extremo, se encuentra Hinata, mirando la escena sonriente. Ansiosa por unirse al grupo pero dudando sobre si dejar su labor de limpieza o terminarla antes de unirse a sus compañeros.

Sin el menor movimiento, Sasuke desvió su mirada del bullicioso exterior y la poso sobre la pequeña Hinata. Tan delicada, tan tímida y callada, pero a la vez tan sonriente y llena de vida. _—¿Cómo es posible que tenga fuerzas para seguir trabajando después de lo de anoche? Casi amanece y ella bailando en medio del bosque. En verdad es increíble._

De pronto Hinata se sintió incomoda, se perdió en sus sueños y alegrías personales que por poco olvida a la otra persona a su lado, cuya mirada sentía plenamente sobre ella. Temerosa de molestar a su compañero, o de incomodarlo de algún modo. Poco a poco giro la mirada para observarlo y descubrir sus pensamientos. Para invitarlo a seguir con la limpieza o llevarlo junto a sus compañeros, ella deseaba unírseles y podría salir sola, pero le daba pena dejarlo solo, así que esa idea estaba descartada definitivamente.

—Este… Sasuke… —De pronto noto su mirada penetrante, eso la hizo sonrojar y la intimido un poco. —_Seguramente le molesto algo, quizá no es buena idea invitarlo a ir con los demás_—Pensó ella.

—Hinata ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

—¿QUEEE…? —Hinata soltó un grito tímido e insonoro, casi casi mudo, de no ser porque su expresión lo decía todo.

—Me refiero a que… es decir… —Sasuke se sonrojo un poco y desvío la mirada—. Digo ¿quieres salir a entrenar conmigo? Me parece que podríamos ayudarnos mucho, digo, te he visto entrenar y creo que serias útil para mi entrenamiento.

—Este… yo…

—Lo sé, nunca he hablado contigo, y mucho menos hemos entrenado juntos, pero creo que es necesario hacerlo. Para mí lo es y creo que tu… bueno, creo que yo también podría ayudarte en algunas cosas. ¿Qué me dices?

—Es inesperado, pero… —la tímida Hinata de pronto murió por un instante, la alegría de sentirse útil y necesaria invadió su ser y sin pensarlo mucho respondió con toda la alegría de su corazón— ¡Esta bien! ¡Acepto!

—¡Bien! ¡Me alegra oírlo! —Sasuke mostro una sonrisa muy poco común en él, nunca antes vista por Hinata, lo que la emociono de verdad. Esto parece ser una verdadera oportunidad en su vida, un entrenamiento serio y duro con alguien que de verdad se esforzará al máximo, este en definitiva es un día especial.

—¡Je je! Yo también me alegro ¡Gracias Sasuke! — Su tierna voz y sincera alegría hicieron sonrojar al Uchiha, quien apenado marcho hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se detuvo y volteo a verla con una enorme sonrisa, de nuevo, muy poco común en él.

—Entonces ¿Vamos con los demás? Terminemos esto para que podamos pasar a lo nuestro. ¿Te parece bien?

—¡Muy bien! —Hinata respondió a su sonrisa con otra igual y corrió a su lado para caminar juntos por los pasillos del solitario edificio.

Sus pasos, tranquilos y ligeros, poco a poco se alejaron y se perdieron en el enorme edificio. La calma se apodero del lugar.

Fin.

Esperen, hay algo mas:

Justo antes de salir por la puerta principal, y de unirse al grupo de jóvenes ninjas que corrían de un lado a otro atrapando papeles. Hinata se detiene y Sasuke hace lo mismo un par de pasos delante de ella, voltea a verla y observa una cara de duda en su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede Hinata? ¿Te preocupa algo?

—No, es solo que tengo una duda. ¿Cuándo viste mi entrenamiento? Que yo recuerde no hemos tenido una misión juntos ni he entrenado frente a nadie en mucho tiempo.

Sasuke quedo mudo, se sonrojo y siguió caminando.

—¡Hey Sasuke! ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que el entrenamiento nos beneficiara a ambos? ¿Cómo conoces mis habilidades? ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? ¡Hey! ¡Espera!

Ahora sí:

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**NUEVOS RIVALES**

03–octubre-2010

Han pasado algunas horas desde el amanecer, el día es completamente claro, pero el clima aun tiene ese ligero viento frio de la mañana. Algunas aves cantan tímidamente, el susurro de los arboles acompañan su melodía, ligeras hojas caen danzando al compas de tan particular orquesta.

En medio de esta sonata, un par de figuras bailan a su propio ritmo, tan inmersos en el uno en el otro que no se percatan del canto de la naturaleza.

—¡Vamos Hinata! Un poco mas y terminamos.

—¡Esta bien!

Sasuke corre con fuerza sin perderle la vista a Hinata, esta corre paralela a su camino observándole de igual forma, parece que Hinata pretende darle alcance pero de pronto se detiene y desaparece de la vista de Sasuke. Éste, sorprendido pero cauteloso, continua su marcha a la vez que inspecciona el lugar a fin de encontrar a Hinata. De pronto una nube de humo aparece delante suyo, la velocidad le impide detenerse e inevitablemente queda rodeado por la espesa bruma.

_¡He caído en una trampa! ¡Esta chica es lista!_ —Sasuke piensa dentro de sí, al tiempo que una ola de golpes lo atacan desde la niebla.

El ataque proviene de todas direcciones, apenas puede bloquear los golpes, el humo nubla su vista y le dificulta respirar. De pronto ve una silueta y una oportunidad de ataque. Sacrifica su defensa y recibe un par de golpes; a cambio él golpea con fuerza a la ágil sombra, logra sentir el contacto y casi de inmediato siente como se esfuma cual ilusión. El ataque cesa, Uchiha se mantiene expectante pero nada sucede. Poco a poco la espesa nube se dispersa, no hay nadie a su alrededor, a lo lejos solo puede verse la barrera de arboles que rodea el claro en que se encuentra.

_Ella está ahí, en algún lugar, losé._ —De nueva cuenta Sasuke se mantiene a la expectativa, casi inmóvil pero listo para actuar, inspeccionando cada rincón del paraje en busca de su rival. De pronto sus ojos brillan y emprende una feroz carrera.

Casi de inmediato, de entre unos lejanos matorrales, sale disparada una valiente Hinata. Con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, se acerca velozmente directo hacia Sasuke. Éste fija la mirada en su contrincante y acelera el paso, al tiempo prepara algunos kunais en ambas manos.

Hinata no parece realizar acción alguna más que intentar acercarse lo suficiente a su rival. Sasuke prepara su ataque, unos pasos más y la distancia será propicia para comenzar. De pronto Hinata salta y con el sol a sus espaldas desaparece de la visión de Sasuke. Pese a la ceguera ocasionada por el halo de luz, Sasuke mantiene su mirada fija en el resplandor y continua con su marcha firme, alista sus kunais y los lanza, todos a la vez.

Parece que ataca a la nada, pero de entre los rayos de luz se comienzan a notar varios destellos intermitentes, un zumbido crece con fuerza y pronto se dibujan en el cielo decenas de kunais, lanzados por la pequeña kunoichi segundos antes que Sasuke.

Nubes de kunais chocan en el cielo, chispas y truenos resultan del contacto, pronto una mortífera lluvia de kunais cae sobre la tranquila pradera. Sasuke corre entre dicha lluvia, kunais caen a su alrededor, algunos lo rozan lo suficientemente cerca como para dejar ligeras líneas carmesí sobre sus ropas. Pero él no parece inmutarse, simplemente sigue su marcha con su mirada fija en el astro que ilumina el cielo.

En lo alto, los kunais poco a poco van desapareciendo, ambas nubes se anulan casi por completo, pero al final puede verse como algunos kunais de Sasuke ingeniosamente rebotan entre si esquivando las colisiones y dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo original. Sasuke detiene paulatinamente su marcha, los últimos kunais caen a su alrededor teñidos de un ligero tono rojizo. El Uchiha se detiene por completo y se mantiene expectante mirando al cielo, por un momento parecen pasar años de una espera es larga, sin embargo todo ha transcurrido en uno cuantos instantes.

Una figura cae frente a Sasuke, sus plantas tocan el suelo primero, pero sus piernas no pueden resistir el impacto e inevitablemente la obligan a girar un poco y a recibir el impacto del suelo en su hombro. Una vez en el suelo, de reojo mira al muchacho frente a ella y eso la obliga a esforzarse y levantarse rápidamente. Su mirada es serena, pero refleja algo de dolor, manchas de sangre surgen de entre sus prendas.

Por un momento Sasuke piensa que todo ha terminado, **él ha triunfado** como siempre, pero nunca imagino lo que a continuación sucedería.

El silencio se apodera del lugar, por un instante ambos permanecen frente a frente descansando sus heridas. Una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción y una mirada de respeto mutuo puede notarse en ambos. De pronto, Hinata sonríe de forma notoriamente picara, ella intenta disimular su sonrisa pero Sasuke puede notarla por completo. —_¿En que está pensando esta chica? _—Piensa al tiempo que ella se acerca hacia él.

—Eres en verdad increíble Sasuke-kun —La dulzura de su voz y él escuchar su nombre de forma tan tierna, provocan una desconexión en Sasuke. De pronto olvida que se encuentra en una pelea y enfoca toda su atención en la boca de la chica y en su linda voz. —y es muy amable que me permitas recuperar el aliento, pero recuerda que una batalla no termina hasta que uno de los contrincantes esta por completo derrotado, muerto o inconsciente.

—Yo no podría matarte, claro está. —Replica Sasuke de inmediato, sin prestar mucha atención a sus propias palabras; ya que en este instante se ha perdido por completo en los hermosos claros de luna de la pequeña ninja, quién ya se encuentra a centímetros del Uchiha.

—Jiji, lose, somos amigos y yo tampoco podría hacerlo. Y no creo que sea capaz de dejarte inconsciente tampoco, sería muy cruel para ti y para mí. —Hinata desvía su mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojan de lo cerca que se encuentra de su amigo.

—¿Muy cruel? ¿A qué te refieres? —Sasuke pregunta extrañado, con voz suave y dulce. Intentando dilucidar la mente de la kunoichi, pero a la vez, intentando conectar sus miradas para admirar nuevamente esos hermosos ojos de su compañera.

Hinata lo mira de reojo y sonríe tímida por un instante. Luego gira su rostro y de nueva cuenta cruza la mirada con su contrincante, obteniendo con esta acción la completa atención del mismo. Embobado con la hermosa oji-luna, no se percata de que ella lentamente mueve sus piernas y brazos a posiciones especificas, frente al cuerpo de Sasuke.

—Sería cruel ganar sin derrotar claramente a mí contrincante, robarle su vida o su atención y no permitirle ver mi victoria. —Ahora si Uchija esta intrigado ¿de qué está hablando esta chica?

Hinata sonríe divertida —_¡Es imposible que no se haya dado cuenta!_ —piensa para sí misma.

—Bueno, yo solo quería darte la oportunidad de defenderte, pero siendo así. —En ese instante sujeta a Sasuke con fuerza y lo obliga a caer, usando sus piernas para derribarlo y abrazando su cuello con fuerza mientras cae al suelo.

Sasuke intenta liberarse, pero pronto se da cuenta que sus brazos y piernas no le responden. _—¡Imposible! ¡Si fui cuidadoso en todo momento!_ —Pero de pronto recuerda los ágiles ataques en la nube de humo, él bloqueo la mayoría, pero sacrifico un par de golpes a cambio de la victoria ¡GRAVE ERROR! Los ataques de Hinata en el punto adecuado son mortales, y evidentemente ha mejorado su técnica, ella no necesita múltiples impactos, con un par bien localizados son más que suficientes.

Una sonrisa emerge del rostro de Sasuke, la sensación de justa derrota a manos de una chica es inesperado, con cualquier otro rival hubiera sido una derrota humillante, pero con ella hay algo que lo hace sentir satisfecho. Al tiempo que cae él puede sentir los brazos y piernas de Hinata rodearle, encerrándolo en una efectiva prisión corporal. ¿Cómo si con el cuerpo inmóvil él pudiera hacer algo contra ella? Sin embargo, sentir a Hinata tan cerca es algo que no le desagrada del todo.

—¿Entonces qué me dices? ¿Te rindes o deseas continuar? —La voz de una divertida Hinata resuena tenuemente en el oído del Uchiha. Ella sabe que el no puede hacer nada, pero de igual forma lo sujeta con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que escape, es como el gato que se divierte con un ratón acorralado.

Sasuke gira la mirada, pronto sus rostros están tan cerca que pueden sentir sus respiraciones. Sus mejillas se tocan por instantes, sus labios están tan cerca, como si quisieran entenderse entre ellos únicamente. La cercanía sonroja a la heredera Hyuga, quién, a pesar de saberse victoriosa, resiste los nervios y mantiene su posición, apretando aun más la prisión del muchacho para hacerlo declarar su rendición. Saberse victoriosa no es suficiente, desea oírlo, necesita oírlo de boca de él.

Si la vida se tratara de cumplir sueños, Sasuke pasaría toda la eternidad en esa posición. Con tan hermosa compañía abrazándole, tan delicado aroma inundando sus sentidos, y con tal belleza tan cerca de sus ojos. Si, si los sueños se cumplieran este sería el suyo. De no ser claro por el dolor que le causaba la kunai que aun se encuentra en su espalda y que inadvertidamente Hinata presiona sobre su cuerpo.

—Esta bien Hinata. Me has vencido. —Las palabras de joven provocan una inmensa alegría en la chica, esto a su vez le provoca una sonrisa a Sasuke.

—¡Gracias Sasuke! ¡Muchas gracias! —La llave de Hinata pierde fuerza por un instante, pero de pronto sus brazos se aferran nuevamente a Sasuke, un abrazo de alegría es el agradecimiento de Hinata ante la poco común frase del Uchiha.

—Que bueno Hinata, me alegra que este feliz. ¿Pero podríamos terminar? Ya no aguando el kunai en mi espalda y creo que me estoy desangrando. —Hinata se alarma y de inmediato busca el filoso objeto. Efectivamente, hay un kunai incrustado en su chaleco, imperceptible, pero muy bien ubicado como para causar una herida grave, de no ser por las protecciones ninja de Sasuke.

—¡Esto es grave! Debo llevarte al hospital.

—No es para tanto, es una herida pequeña, ya que lo quitaste no me duele nada. Me preocupan mas los golpes que me diste. ¿Por qué no puedo mover las piernas? ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Jiji, no puedo decírtelo, es un secreto. ¡Es mi técnica secreta! —Hinata sonríe orgullosa de sus nuevas habilidades, al tiempo que levanta a Sasuke con trabajos.

Ambos se sonríen, Hinata ayuda a Sasuke a abrazarla del cuello, mientras lo sujeta por la cintura. Y emprenden el camino a la aldea.

Ambos deambulan como un par de amigos con copas de más, zigzagueantes, tropezando con cada piedra, sin caer y llenos de sonrisas ante cada obstáculo librado. Finalmente se encuentran con un ligero desnivel que hace caer a Sasuke y este lleva consigo a Hinata al suelo. Ruedan un poco en el suelo y finalmente terminan uno al lado del otro, casi abrazados, se miran de reojo y ríen al unísono.

—***—

No muy lejos de ahí, en un gran cerezo, tres figuras observan la escena con total seriedad.

—Arf arf arf… arf arf arf.

—Estoy de acuerdo Akamaru, a mí tampoco me agrada ese sujeto.

—Mmm… a mí no me parece nada serio, más bien creo que es una especie de cortejo.

—¿pero de que hablas? ¡Si casi se matan! Ese tipo es un irresponsable, solo se aprovecha de ella.

—Créeme, en verdad se de estas cosas, lo he visto en muchas especies de insectos.

—No digas tonterías Shino, no hablamos de insectos, hablamos de Hinata. Y ella no está a salvo con ese tipo, te lo aseguro.

—Arf arf, grrr… arf arf arf.

—Cierto, debemos vigilarlos, puede que Hinata necesite nuestra ayuda.

—Yo no creo que necesite nuestra ayuda, más bien deberíamos dejarlos solos. Si quieres vigilar está bien, pero no te entrometas, ella parece disfrutar su compañía.

—¡Demonios! Esta bien Shino, mantendré mi distancia, no me involucrare. Pero si veo algo sospechoso, créeme, ese tipo será historia.

Fin… por ahora…


	3. Chapter 3

**HERIDAS**

07-Noviembre-2010

—***—

El sol brilla con intensidad en el cielo de Konoha, sus rayos de luz penetran libres a través del cristal, es la mañana de un hermoso día. Sakura sonríe hacia el exterior donde puede verse un frondoso bosque, y por un momento posa su mano en el marco de la ventana para contemplar la escena un poco más. De pronto, una alarma suena, es su despertador que le anuncia que debe prepararse para ir a trabajar; pero no es necesario hacerle caso al molesto zumbido ya que ella ya se encuentra en su trabajo y, al contrario, es hora de salir para ir a descansar. Tras una agotadora semana de horario nocturno, Sakura por fin se alegra que haya llegado el sábado y junto con él su libertad de dormir por las noches, como cualquier persona normal.

Se acerca a un casillero abierto y de entre las ropas levanta un pequeño celular, presiona algunos botones y la molesta alarma deja de sonar. Devuelve el aparato y toma las prendas que hace un momento revolvió: un vestido rojo, unas calcetas negras, unas licras negras, un sujetador negro y unas pantis rosas con corazones blancos. Deshace el nudo de su toalla dejándola caer al suelo, por un instante el viento frio del lugar acaricia su desnudez y la hace temblar. Sin dudarlo mucho, separa sus bragas del resto de sus prendas y comienza a vestirse.

Con un pie en el suelo y el otro sobre un banco, Sakura termina de acomodarse su segunda calceta, la cual cubre por completo su pantorrilla; ya ha terminado de ponerse su ropa interior y voltea la mirada hacia su vestido rojo, se dispone a tomarlo cuando un fuerte estruendo se escucha tras de ella.

—¡Sakura, Sakura! ¡Ha sucedido algo terrible! —La voz de Ino retumba por el lugar, Sakura voltea hacia ella y se le queda mirando curiosa. De repente se da cuenta que detrás de Ino la puerta ha quedado abierta y un montón de gente, casi todos médicos y enfermeras, corren de un lado a otro del pasillo. La mayoría pasa sin detenerse, pero algunos camilleros y un par de doctores voltearon hacia Sakura, disminuyendo un poco el paso y abriendo bien los ojos.

—¡AHHH! ¡Ino! ¿Pero que haces? ¡CIERRA LA PUERTA! —Sakura grita al tiempo que intenta cubrirse con su vestido.

—¡Vamos Sakura! Ni a quien le importen tus corazoncitos. —Molesta, Ino regresa sobre sus pasos y cierra con fuerza la puerta.— ¡Hay cosas más importantes en este momento!

—¿Pero de que hablas? Lo que sea por lo menos pudiste esperar a que me vistiera.

—¡Sasuke está herido!

–¡¿QUEEEÉ?

Minutos antes, en la entrada principal del hospital, todos los presentes quedan asombrados ante una imagen indescriptible: una herida Hinata Hyuga llevando en hombros a un convaleciente Sasuke Uchija. El muchacho apenas y podía dar paso alguno, incluso parecía un enorme títere llevado a rastras por su compañera, quien, evidentemente agotada, hacia su mejor esfuerzo para continuar. En cuanto entraron Hinata, con su voz dulce y amable, pidió una silla de ruedas para Sasuke; una enfermera acerco una y con ayuda de un doctor, sujetaron a Sasuke y lo cargaron hasta la silla. En cuanto el susodicho estaba bien acomodado y todos fijaban su mirada en él, a sus espaldas, Hinata caía desfallecida. Por el suelo, alrededor de ella, comenzaron a correr hilos de sangre, evidencia de que ambos habían sido víctimas de un feroz ataque.

Rápidamente se movilizo una camilla para recoger a Hinata, y un ejército de enfermeras y doctores inundo la recepción del hospital. Algunos escoltaron a la pareja hacia el interior del edificio, el resto se disperso saliendo hacia el exterior en busca de mas heridos. Pronto llegaron elementos de las fuerzas Anbu y comenzaron a rodear el edificio y peinar los alrededores.

—***—

No muy lejos de ahí, Kiba y Shino corrían a toda prisa rumbo al hospital.

—¡Demonios Shino! Teníamos que desviarnos a ese lugar justo en este momento. Si algo le sucede a Hinata será tu culpa.

—Arf arf… grrr… arf arf.

—Lo siento pero era necesario, se me acabo el alimento para insectos y necesitaba reabastecer mis reservas cuanto antes.

—Sí, pero ¿un basurero?

—¡Es el mejor sitio para provisiones! Hay comida en abundancia, nada fresca y además gratis.

—¡Ya cállate Shino!

Todos corren hacia el hospital, aunque Shino con una gran bolsa de basura a cuestas.

—***—

Dentro del hospital, Ino y Sakura llegan al área de emergencias y se dirigen directo a la recepción, donde se encuentra una mujer de avanzada edad dando órdenes a varias enfermeras.

—Señorita Tamae ¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke? — Ino y Sakura hablan al unisonó.

—¿Quién?

—Sasuke, el muchacho que llego herido hace un momento.

—¡Ah! El joven Uchija. —La mujer revisa unos papeles donde se encuentra el nombre del susodicho. —Está estable, completamente fuera de peligro, aunque esperamos la llegada de la Hokage para una valoración más completa.

—¡Que bien! —Sakura e Ino se abrazan y comienzan a saltar de alegría.

—Es su compañera la que no se encuentra nada bien.

—¿Compañera? —Sakura pregunta intrigada, Ino solo observa a la mujer esperando la respuesta.

—Si, la señorita que venía con él, Hinata Hyuga según estos papeles… —Revisa algunos papeles en sus manos y guarda silencio un momento, hojeándolos. —Ella esta grave, tiene varias heridas y perdió mucha sangre.

—¡Hinata! ¿Pero cómo?

—No lo sabemos, pero todo parece señalar a un ninja experto, quizá algún asesino a sueldo, no sabemos, así que todo el hospital esta bajo alerta hasta que llegue la Hokage y se determine la gravedad de la situación. Así que les pido que permanezcan en servicio hasta nuevas órdenes.

—Está bien señorita. —Ambas responden, aunque esta vez desanimadas y confundidas por la información de su superiora.

—***—

La Hokage no tarda mucho en llegar y de inmediato se dirige al ala de urgencias. En la entrada de la misma se encuentran Sakura e Ino a un lado, y Kiba y Shino del otro, junto a una enorme bolsa de basura. Tsunade observa a los jóvenes a ambos lados del pasillo, pero sin decir una palabra continua su camino y se pierde tras las puertas de urgencias.

Los jóvenes ninja esperan lo peor, sin embargo, minutos más tarde sale Sasuke en silla de ruedas siendo empujado por un camillero.

—¡Sasuke! —Grita Sakura al tiempo que Ino se abalanza hacia él. Esto enfurece a la pelirosa, aunque lo tolera por esta vez.

—¿Qué sucedió Sasuke? Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Ino bombardea a Sasuke con preguntas, mientras Sakura se acerca a su lado para escuchar su respuesta.

—Nada, solo fue un entrenamiento. — Sasuke observa al otro lado del pasillo a un furioso Kiba y a un indiferente Shino.

—¿Solo un entrenamiento? ¿Con Hinata? —Sakura se agacha un poco e intenta cruzar la mirada con Sasuke, pero este al escuchar el nombre de Hinata desvía su mirada hacia el suelo, esquivando a Sakura.

—Mmm… Si… entrene con Hinata, pero se nos fue de las manos el entrenamiento.

—¿Entonces no fue un ataque? —Esta vez es Ino quien hace la pregunta e intenta el contacto visual, pero nuevamente este esquiva la mirada.

—Claro que no, nunca me dejaría derrotar de esa manera por un extraño.

Ambas chicas se miran mutuamente confusas _¿acaso dijo __**derrotar**__…?_

En ese momento la puerta se abre nuevamente y sale la Hokage seguida por un grupo de médicos y un par de camilleros, quienes llevan a una Hinata inconsciente en camilla.

—¡Hinata! —Grita Kiba al momento que se abalanza a la camilla, Shino se acerca detrás de él mientras que Sakura e Ino observan sorprendidas la escena. Sasuke levanta su mirada y solo observa como se llevan a Hinata por el pasillo.

—¡Sakura, Ino! No se queden ahí, tráiganlo a él también. —Tsunade mira a ambas kunoichi, luego lanza una mirada de reprimenda a Sasuke, se voltea y comienza a caminar rápidamente para alcanzar la camilla de Hinata, que ya se ha adelantado bastante.

Tras recorrer varios pasillos y subir por un elevador, por fin llegan a un área semi desierta del hospital, la más tranquila pero también la más alejada de los quirófanos, imprescindibles en casos de heridas graves, pero innecesarios en pacientes con evidente recuperación.

—Aquí es donde permanecerán. —Señala Tsunade una habitación bastante amplia y con un par de camas en ella, cada una cuenta con un pequeño buro y una silla a su costado. Hay una inmensa ventana al fondo, que va de pared a pared, y un lavabo justo debajo de esta. En el techo puede verse una corredera para una cortina divisoria, pero la cortina ya no existe.

La pequeña comitiva entra en la habitación, primero llevando a Hinata a la cama junto a la ventana. Los camilleros sujetan con cuidado a la pequeña kunoichi, la levantan y la colocan en la cama, para este momento Hinata solo lleva una bata blanca al igual que Sasuke. Unos doctores ajustan la posición de la cama, mientras otros colocan los sueros y la cubren con una ligera manta. Tsunade cierra parcialmente las cortinas del ventanal y observa hacia la puerta donde aguardan Sasuke y sus dos acompañantes.

—Vamos, entren, Sasuke ira allí. —Sasuke mira molesto hacia Tsunade quien señala la cama junto a Hinata.

—Pero Tsunade, él es un chico, el debe ir en una habitación separada. —Ino intenta hacer notorias las reglas del hospital, que evidentemente Tsunade conoce a la perfección.

—No Ino, en este caso no será así. Esto fue culpa de ambos… —Tsunade observa a Sasuke con ojos de furia. —Y ambos deben sufrir las consecuencias. Los dos se quedarán juntos hasta su total recuperación. Ninguno partirá antes ¡Entiendes Sasuke!

—¡SI! Entiendo. —Molesto, Sasuke desvía la mirada, por un momento mira al suelo pero luego observa a Hinata, quien permanece inmóvil frente a él.

—¡Bien! Entonces todos deben irse, en especial ustedes dos: Sakura e Ino, ya no es hora para que estén trabajando, deben ir a casa ahora mismo.

—Pero Tsunade, yo quiero quedarme.

—Yo también, aun tengo mucha energía. —Ino se une a la suplica de su amiga.

—Definitivamente no, esto ya no les corresponde, si desean ayudar vayan a descansar. Esto va para largo, serán más útiles en un par de días que ahora. Por el momento no necesito sus servicios, así que vayan a su casa y descansen todo el fin de semana. ¡Es una orden!

Ambas chicas asintieron tristemente y tras depositar a Sasuke en su cama, con ayuda de los camilleros, se marcharon sin protestar más. Al poco rato Shino y Kiba hicieron lo propio.

Kiba tomo la mano de Hinata, y tras prometerle volver al día siguiente se marcho, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de odio a Sasuke y una última amenaza:

—Me las pagaras niñito, esto no te lo perdonare, ¡ME OYES! Esto no quedara así.

—Arf arf… grrr grrrr….

—Vamos Kiba, Akamaru, este no es lugar para pelear. —Shino empuja a Kiba fuera de la habitación. Pero antes de salir voltea hacia Sasuke, lo mira por unos segundos y luego se acerca a este.

—Hinata es como una hermana pequeña para nosotros, pero a diferencia de Kiba yo entiendo que ella está creciendo y que sus necesidades son otras. No basta con tener amigos, ella necesita algo más… —Shino guarda silencio y un resplandor se ve en sus lentes, Sasuke lo observa intrigado. —Yo puedo ayudarte con Kiba a cambio de un pequeño incentivo.

—¿Pero de que hablas? —Sasuke está más intrigado que nunca.

—Me refiero a que si me regalas, no se, algunos kunais, un par de shurikens o un televisor nuevo, yo a cambio convencería a Kiba de que no fuera tan agresivo contigo y de que incluso te apoyara en tu relación con Hinata.

—¿Relación?

—Claro, piénsalo, Kiba solo es una piedra en el camino, tu mayor problema es el padre de Hinata, que créeme, después de lo sucedido no te dejara las cosas tan fáciles. Pero con Kiba de tu lado y yo con los incentivos adecuados, podemos hacerle cambiar de opinión muy pronto.

—¿Su padre? ¡Oye! Pero yo no… Nosotros no…

—No te precipites, piénsalo con calma, solo no tardes demasiado que otro te la puede ganar. — Sin más que decir Shino da media vuelta y sale de la habitación. Sasuke no sabe que sucedió.

Tsunade da las últimas órdenes a los enfermeros y doctores, y pronto todos se retiran. La habitación queda vacía justo antes del atardecer, solo Hinata y Sasuke en medio de un silencio abrumador.

Desde su cama, Sasuke observa los últimos rayos de sol colarse por las cortinas, la oscuridad poco a poco se apodera del lugar. Pronto lo único visible es la cama de su compañera, de la pequeña kunoichi que por esta noche duerme a su lado.

_Qué extraño es dormir junto a alguien después de pasar años enteros en soledad… que extraño es poder sentirse tranquilo y cómodo en presencia de alguien cuando siempre huí de la gente… Que extraño es no poder quitarte los ojos de encima cuando siempre deteste las miradas de otros en mi persona… que extraño es desear que este momento dure por siempre cuando hace unos instantes lamentaba tu estado por mi maldita culpa…_

_Pero créeme, si pudiera regresar el pasado y evitarte ese daño, lo haría... Pero si pudiera congelar este momento por siempre… creo que también lo haría…_

Sasuke estiro su brazo con mucho esfuerzo, y acaricio ligeramente la mejilla de Hinata antes de caer rendido por el sueño.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**DECISIÓN**

15-Nov-2010

—***—

—¿De qué querías hablar Tsunade? —Un relajado Kakashi entra por la ventana al tiempo que mira con curiosidad a todos los presentes en la habitación, la mayoría jonin conocidos. Pero en especial le llamo la atención una intranquila Kurenai, quien lo observa con inmensa furia en cuanto lo ve.

—¿Dónde has estado Kakashi? ¿Por qué dejas a tus alumnos sin supervisión? ¿Acaso no tienes conciencia?

—Calma Kurenai, esto lo arreglo yo. —Tsunade se levanta de su asiento y reprende a la jonin con la mirada, esta vuelve a su lugar pero continúa con su mirada asesina directo hacia Kakashi.

—¡Eh…! ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Acaso Naruto hizo algo? ¿Qué fue esta vez? —Algo aburrido por los acostumbrados reclamos hacia su estudiante, Kakashi hace las preguntas de rutina al tiempo que jala una silla para sentarse cómodamente, cruza sus brazos tras su cabeza y sube sus pies al escritorio de la Hokage.

—No es Naruto. ¡El problema es Sasuke! — Kurenai reclama al tiempo que empuja las piernas de Kakashi con furia, este observa intrigado a Kurenai y luego voltea hacia Tsunade incrédulo.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Qué hizo Sasuke? —En esta ocasión la voz de Kakashi sonaba preocupado. Si habláramos de Naruto seguro hablaríamos de alguna tontería, pero si se trata de Sasuke, demonios, entonces la situación era mucho más que seria.

—Esta herido en el hospital, Hinata también… —Kakashi escucha sorprendido a Tsunade.

—¡Herido! ¿Pero como?

—¡Él tuvo la culpa, entreno con Hinata y casi la mata! ¡KAKASHI! ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS? ¿Por qué no vigilaste a tu alumno? —Kurenai prácticamente se arrojo hacia Kakashi alcanzando su cuello, algunos de los presentes la sujetaban pero la fuerza de la ninja parecía mucho mayor que la de todos.

Finalmente lograron evitar un asesinato y sujetando a Kurenai con fuerza, la arrastraron lejos de Kakashi, quien por un momento quedo mudo, mirando al vacio y rascándose la cabeza. El silencio se apodero de la habitación, todos miraban a Kakashi, esperaban su opinión al respecto, algo debía decir, a fin de cuentas era su alumno más destacado. De pronto Kakashi se puso de pie, miro al cielo (bueno, al techo), y empezó a reír.

—Con que Hinata lo dejo mal herido. ¡Vaya! Eso si no me lo esperaba. Si ya lo decía Jiraiya, las mujeres son de cuidado jaja. —Todos miran sorprendidos a Kakashi.

—¿Pero que dices? ¿Estas loco? ¡CASI MATA A HINATA!

—¿En serio? —Kakashi mira serio a Kurenai, quien vuelve a su estado de furia.

—¡Claro! Y todo es tu culpa. ¡Debiste vigilar más de cerca de tu alumno!

—Si ese es el caso. ¿Dónde estabas tú, Kurenai? ¿Por qué no cuidaste de tu aprendiz y evitaste esta situación? —Kakashi mira retador a Kurenai quien guarda silencio. —Como yo lo veo la responsabilidad es de ambos, tuya y mía Kurenai.

—Pero no hay de que alarmarse. —Kakashi continúa al tiempo que voltea hacia Tsunade. —¿Qué tan grave esta Hinata y como son las heridas de Sasuke? —Extrañada Tsunade lo observa. —_Este sabe algo_. —Piensa para sí misma.

—Hinata tiene múltiples heridas, un par de gran profundidad, pero ninguna es mortal. Básicamente solo sufre anemia por la pérdida de sangre, con un par de semanas de descanso estará bien.

—¡Pero Tsunade¡ ¿Por que no me dijo eso? —Kurenai se dirige a la Hokage, y se recarga en su escritorio con ambas manos esperando una respuesta.

—Te lo estaba explicando, pero en cuanto llego Kakashi me ignoraste por completo. —Kurenai hace un gesto de molestia y de alivio a la vez, saber que Hinata no se encuentra tan grave la tranquiliza, aunque sigue molesta.

—Bueno, bueno, olvidemos eso. ¿Y que paso con Sasuke? ¿Cómo son sus heridas? —Kakashi insiste. Tsunade levanta la ceja extrañada. —_De verdad, él sabe algo_.

—Sasuke no tiene mayores heridas, exteriormente se ve perfecto, son sus líneas de chakra las que tienen algunos cortes. Físicamente no tiene nada, pero se encuentra parcialmente paralizado, sobre todo en las piernas. No podrá moverse con libertad en un mes o dos, fuera de eso, no tiene nada grave.

—Jeje, lo suponía. Esos dos han entrenado muy duro, era de esperarse algo así, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder.

—¿Pero de que hablas Kakashi? ¿Tu sabías de esto? —Asuma interviene a la vez que sujeta a Kurenai, quien de nueva cuenta lo mira con furia, aunque no intenta nada mas. De igual forma Asuma la sujeta con fuerza por aquello de las dudas. Tsunade solo frunce el seño y mira a Kakashi con atención.

—¡Claro! Esos dos han entrenado juntos desde hace un mes. Todas las mañanas sin falta, hasta me da ternura verlos juntos jeje, los niños son tan graciosos cuando se ponen serios jaja.

—¿Pero de que hablas Kakashi? ¿Tú lo sabías y lo consentiste? Esa práctica fue peligrosa. ¡Muy peligrosa! Pudieron morir.

—Claro, claro, Tsunade, pero ninguno murió, es más, su situación no es tan grave. De quererlo, Sasuke la hubiera matado desde el principio, de igual forma, Hinata pudo hacer lo mismo con Sasuke. Si no me equivoco, un simple error de Hinata y Sasuke pudo haber muerto ¿no es cierto?

Ambos han entrenado muy duro y por mucho tiempo, si se enfrentaron con fuerza fue precisamente para no hacerse daño, de lo contrario, un pequeño error los hubiera mandado al otro mundo. —Todos quedan en silencio frente a las palabras de Kakashi. —Kurenai, Hinata ha mejorado mucho, aun mas de lo que tú te imaginas, esto es la prueba de ello. Nadie más podría sobrevivir un entrenamiento con Sasuke, bueno, solo Naruto. Pero incluso con él, imaginar que Sasuke sufra heridas en batalla es impensable.

Hace tiempo que Sasuke sufre falta de retos, Naruto es un gran oponente, pero Sasuke lo conoce bien, es imposible que el entrenamiento llegue a algo más con esos dos. Por ello cuando supe que entrenaba con Hinata, la verdad me alegre. Quizá no lo parezca, pero ella es precisamente lo que Sasuke necesita, un verdadero reto que vaya más allá de lo físico.

—Pero acaso pensabas sacrificar a Hinata solo por darle un reto a Sasuke. ¡En que pensabas Kakashi!

—En los dos, Kurenai, ella también se beneficia de esto. —Kurenai lo mira intrigada. —Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece, pero todos la tratan como una frágil muñeca. Sus compañeros de equipo, y todos aquí, menosprecian su fuerza y la protegen como si lo necesitara. Jeje, pero en batalla Sasuke no conoce la amabilidad, él da todo en cada golpe, y eso es precisamente lo que ella necesita si es que desea crecer como ninja.

Se que quizá debí informar antes de esta situación, pero no estaba seguro de si era buena idea. Ahora lo estoy, Hinata y Sasuke son la pareja perfecta de entrenamiento, y formalmente solicito que se me permita entrenar a Hinata para que ambos practiquen bajo mi entera supervisión.

—¡QUEEEE…! ¡Estas loco Kakashi! Ni loca permitiría que Hinata estuviera con un holgazán depravado como tú.

—¿Depravado? —Kakashi se rasca la cabeza.

—Tsunade, ignore a este idiota, no sabe lo que dice, seguro se volvió loco por leer tanto porno.

—Yo no leo porno, son novelas románticas, mira. — Kakashi saca su librito, que por cierto, tiene una portada nada conservadora.

—Ve Tsunade, ve lo que digo.

—Silencio los dos. —Tsunade se levanta y golpea la mesa con fuerza. —Kakashi, hiciste muy mal al ocultar toda esta información. Sabes muy bien que tanto Sasuke como Naruto merecen vigilancia especial, no se puede permitir que hagan lo que se les de la gana, es muy peligroso dejarlos actuar de una forma tan irresponsable.

—Lo se, Tsunade-sama.

—Sin embargo. —Tsunade muestra una sonrisa.— Concuerdo contigo, Hinata es la mejor compañera de entrenamiento para Sasuke. Así que acepto tu sugerencia.

—¿Pero que dice Tsunade?

—No te preocupes Kurenai, Hinata estará en buenas manos. —Kakashi sonríe de forma burlona.

—Cierto Kakashi. —La Hokage interrumpe. —Hinata estará en buenas manos, por que seguirá con Kurenai. Será Sasuke quien cambiara de equipo. Kurenai, ahora él entrenara contigo. —Kurenai queda congelada, eso si no se lo esperaba.

—¿Y yo? —Kakashi se señala a sí mismo y hace un gesto de inocencia, como un niño pequeño que hizo una travesura que le salió al revés.

—Tú, bueno, recibirás un remplazo por supuesto. Pero no te lo diré ahora, primero esperare a que ambos chicos se recuperen para darles la noticia a ellos primero. No quiero que nadie les informe de estos cambios, esto quedara como secreto entendieron, seré yo misma quien de los avisos pertinentes. Ahora salgan, ya es tiempo de que regrese a mis actividades.

Todos salen de la habitación, Kurenai sigue en shock, así que Asuma la empuja hacia el exterior. Al final solo queda Kakashi, quien en lugar de salir cierra la puerta delante de sí y voltea hacia la Hokage.

—Entonces… ¿Sasuke permanecerá en el hospital? ¿Acaso tú no eres capaz de restablecer su flujo de chakra?

—Claro que soy capaz, con quien crees que hablas, yo puedo hacer eso y mucho mas.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?

—Es su castigo, ambos deben entender que la vida de un compañero no es un juego. Sasuke permanecerá en ese lugar hasta que su chakra se recupere por sí solo, o hasta que Hinata sane lo suficiente como para reparar el daño que ella cometió.

—Jeje, entonces, ya te has dado cuenta de lo fuerte que es Hinata, y de los beneficios que Sasuke obtendrá si ambos continúan trabajando juntos.

—Sí, ya lo note, y créeme que no me agrada la idea. Sin embargo confió en tu decisión, solo espero estés en lo correcto. No es bueno darle más poder a ese niño, pero como dices, es una gran oportunidad para ambos, lo mejor es que sigan juntos.

—Cierto, es un riesgo, pero creo que vale la pena. Además, hay otras circunstancias que me hacen confiar en esos dos.

—¿Circunstancias? ¿De que hablas Kakashi?

—Nada nada, solo ideas retorcidas de un depravado. —Kakashi saca su librito y comienza a ojearlo al tiempo que se acerca a la ventana. —Solo puedo decirte que el tenerlos unidos dará muchos mejores resultados de los que te imaginas, a fin de cuentas, no todo en la vida es entrenamiento.

Kakashi sonríe y sale por la ventana. Tsunade lo ve alejarse.

—¿Pero a que se refiere este tonto? No se referirá a que esos dos andan… no, no puede ser… ¿O si…?

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**VISITAS**

16-Nov-2010

—***—

Durante la noche, Sasuke despertó en varias ocasiones, observo a Hinata descansar y cerró los ojos lentamente quedando dormido en cada ocasión. Por un momento la noche le pareció eterna, y sintió que las horas pasaban lentamente. En realidad no supo cuando, pero en algún momento la noche termino y pudo sentir el fulgor de la luz del nuevo día en sus parpados.

Esa calidez lo hizo despertar, nuevamente intento observar a Hinata pero en esta ocasión se encontró con unos hermosos ojos claros, pequeños y que lo miraban curiosos. Sasuke sintió una enorme tranquilidad, soñó con perderse en la belleza de esa mirada e incluso estiro su mano para acariciar la mejilla que se encontraba debajo de tan hermosas perlas. Pero… ¡Esperen! Su cabello, su mejilla, sus ojos… ¡SUS OJOS!

Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo por enfocar mejor, aun estaba medio dormido y le parecía estar soñando, no podía ser Hinata. ¡Es imposible! Pero se ve tan real, ¡se siente tan real! Sasuke se estira un poco mas y sujeta la mejilla de la pequeña, debe ser un sueño definitivamente, así que le da un ligero pellizco.

—¡HAY! ¡Oye! ¡Me haces daño! —El inesperado grito hace que Sasuke despierte por completo, trata de incorporarse y lo logra solo parcialmente.

Observa incrédulo, pero frente a él se encuentra una Hinata en miniatura, quien se soba la mejilla y lo mira con odio.

—Pero quien eres tú.

—Soy Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata ¿Quién creías qué era? ¿Hinata? —La chiquilla se acerca de nuevo a la cama de Sasuke y sonríe maléficamente. —Acaso soñabas con ella.

—¡Claro que no!

—Pues tu mirada me dijo otra cosa, incluso me acariciaste. —Hanabi señala su mejilla. —Solo te falto que me dieras un beso, aunque si quieres, aun puedes.

—¿Pero qué dices? —Sasuke se molesta, aunque evita alzar la voz.

—Jeje, no te molestes, solo estoy jugando. Ya se que sales con mi hermana, y sería incapaz de interponerme entre ustedes.

—Oye, yo no salgo con tu hermana, estas entendiendo las cosas mal, yo no…

—Ya, déjate de mentiras, se que te gusta, desde que llegue te pasaste mirándola y repitiendo su nombre.

—¿E… en serio? —Sorprendido, Sasuke guarda silencio y voltea a mirar a Hinata.

—Jeje, claro que no, solo bromeo. Solo estuviste roncando todo el tiempo jaja.

—¡Maldita mocosa! —Sasuke intenta levantarse, pero no pudo, mientras Hanabi corre al otro extremo de la habitación riendo.

En eso, Hinata empieza a moverse, Sasuke voltea hacia ella y Hanabi corre a su lado.

—¡Hinata Hinata! ¿Ya estas bien? ¿Ya despertaste? —Sasuke la observa abrazar a su hermana, quien sonríe amablemente.

—Niña, déjala descansar, no ves que esta herida.

—¡Oh! Lo siento. —Hanabi se apena un poco y corta el abrazo, intenta dar algunos pasos hacia atrás pero su hermana la rodea del cuello y se lo impide.

—No Hanabi, yo estoy bien, gracias por venir, me alegra mucho. —De nueva cuenta Hanabi retoma el abrazo y le muestra la lengua a Sasuke, quien la mira molesto.

—Y gracias a ti también Sasuke. —Hinata voltea y le regala una sonrisa. —Gracias por preocuparte. — Sasuke queda embobado ante la chica, e ignora a Hanabi, quien detrás de Hinata, no para de lanzarle gestos y señas de burla.

—Y dime Hanabi ¿Cómo esta nuestro padre? ¿Piensa venir? —Hinata voltea hacia Hanabi y esta se pone seria.

—El se enojo mucho cuando se entero, dijo que eras una torpe y que te lo merecías. Y dijo que no podía dejar sus ocupaciones para visitar a una inútil como tú. —Hanabi hizo una cara de tristeza. —Sin embargo me ordeno que te visitara todos los días y que le informara de tu estado sin falta. –Hanabi sonrió de nuevo y Hinata le devolvió el gesto.

—Cierto, eso era de esperarse. —Hinata empezó a reír tímidamente, divertida por la actitud de su padre. Hanabi contenía la risa junto con su hermana. Sasuke solo miraba a las chicas.

—Y dime, que fue lo que te hizo este… ¿deseas que le de su merecido? —Hanabi cierra el puño y se lo muestra a Sasuke. — un chico no debería tratar así a su novia.

—Jiji, o somos novios Hanabi.

—¿A no?

—Solo somos compañeros, estábamos entrenando y nos entusiasmamos demasiado.

—Pero si tus compañeros son Kiba y Shino, ¿Qué paso con ellos? A mí me gustaba mas Shino, es más cool que este. —De nuevo Hanabi mira retadora a Sasuke, quien ya se aburrió de tantas pedradas, y opto por recostarse de nuevo.

—Kiba y Shino siguen siendo mis amigos, somos compañeros de equipo, solo que Sasuke me ayuda a entrenar, es todo. Así que ya no lo molestes ¿esta bien Hanabi?

—Bien, solo por que tu me lo pides, pero en cuanto te haga llorar yo hare que pague, te lo prometo. —Las hermanas se vuelven a abrazar. Mientras del otro lado Sasuke le hace un gesto de vomitar a Hanabi, quien le saca la lengua nuevamente.

—Ya te vi Sasuke, el cristal de la ventana refleja todo lo que haces. —Hinata voltea y le hace una mirada de reprimenda, mientras sus labios dibujan una sonrisa. Sasuke, apenado, hace un gesto de indiferencia y se recuesta ignorando a la kunoichi. Hinata ríe divertida.

Hanabi permaneció en la habitación todo el día, por momentos parecía que se llevaba bien con Sasuke, pero luego le hacía gestos o comentarios de desaprobación, a los que Sasuke respondía con desdén. Hinata reía de la situación, y en más de una ocasión pido a Sasuke comprensión hacia su hermanita. Este fingía indiferencia a las palabras de Hinata, pero al cabo de un rato terminaba de nuevo haciendo caso a la inquieta Hanabi.

En cierto momento, por la tarde, llegaron Kiba y Shino. El primero apoyaba a Hanabi en contra de Sasuke, el segundo parecía vivir en su propio mundo y se quedo al margen de las discusiones, aunque de ves en cuando intervenía con agudos comentarios sobre insectos.

La tarde paso rápidamente, las enfermeras aplicaron medicamentos a los pacientes y llevaron alimentos. Todos comieron ahí mismo, tal parecía un picnic familiar, hasta Akamaru corría de un lado a otro correteando a Hanabi como si estuvieran en el campo. Sasuke no se veía muy contento con la situación, pero extrañamente tampoco se veía enfadado, y por instantes hasta pareció disfrutar de la compañía.

—***—

—Bueno Hinata, es hora de irnos, te veremos después. ¡Vamos Hanabi! Prometí a tu padre que te llevaría a casa. —Kiba recoge a Akamaru y se dirige a la puerta. Al pasar junto a Sasuke se detiene un instante.

—Te estaré vigilando, no intentes nada o me las pagarás. —Kiba se dirige a la puerta y es seguido por Hanabi.

—Cierto Sasuke, si intentas algo Akamaru y yo te mordemos hasta quebrarte los huesos.

—Arf arf, grrr, arf arf… —Akamaru salta a la cabeza de Kiba en señal de apoyo a Hanabi, esta le sonríe y Kiba lo sujeta para que no caiga.

—¡Adios Hinata! ¡Hasta mañana!

—¡Hasta mañana Hanabi! ¡Qué descanses!

—¡Tu también! —Hanabi sale corriendo por la puerta.

—Nos vemos Shino.

—Hasta luego Hinata. —Shino se inclina ligeramente y luego voltea hacia Sasuke. —Nos vemos Sasuke, y no olvides lo que hablamos. —Shino le hace una seña de despedida con la mano y sale por la puerta sin más. Sasuke mira con odio a Shino

—¿De que hablaron tu y Shino? —Sasuke se sonroja y queda mudo un instante, mira de reojo a Hinata y voltea hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—De nada Hinata, cosas de hombres, nada en realidad. —_Ese maldito Shino me las pagara._

Hinata sonríe, no entiende lo que paso entre Shino y Sasuke, pero la reacción de este la divierte, en verdad le agrada mucho su compañía.

—Gracias por todo Sasuke.

—¡Que! —Sasuke voltea sorprendido.

—Se que no te gusta la gente, y sin embargo hiciste un esfuerzo por convivir con ellos, muchas gracias. Ellos son muy importantes para mi así que te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste hoy.

—Hinata, pero yo no… —Sasuke esta apunto de contradecir a la ojiperla, pero de pronto siente que algo va mal, una lágrima escapa por la mejilla de la chica.

—Yo… de verdad te lo agradezco, me da mucho gusto que seamos amigos… —incontrolables lagrimas escurren por las mejillas de Hinata. Sasuke no sabe qué pasa, así que se incorpora como puede y se acerca a ella con mucho esfuerzo.

Hinata intenta controlar las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas pero le es imposible, de pronto se da cuenta que Sasuke está a su lado y tiene una mano en su hombro.

—Lo siento Sasuke, no quería llorar, pero… verlos tan preocupados por mi me dio tanta alegría que no pude evitarlo. —Sin mas palabras, Hinata abraza a Sasuke quien no sabe que hacer.

Por un momento solo se queda inmóvil, sintiendo como Hinata lo abraza con fuerza. Después de un rato poco a poco bajo sus brazos hasta corresponder el abrazo de la joven.

—Gracias Sasuke, gracias por preocuparte también por mí. —Esas palabras lo hacen sentir extraño, y lo único que atina a decir es un "_de nada_".

—***—

La noche ha llegado nuevamente, la luz de la luna se cuela tímida por la ventana y el silencio envuelve la habitación. Hinata duerme pacíficamente, tuvo un día agotador lleno de visitas, así que no es para menos. Del otro lado de la habitación, el joven Uchija la observa cuidadosamente. No pierde detalle de su respiración, ni de cada línea que su delicada figura dibuja en las sabanas. La luz de la luna, la soledad de la noche y la belleza de la kunoichi lo hacen recordar aquella primera vez que se fijo en ella.

¿Por qué será que lo atrae tanto? ¿Qué es lo que la hace tan especial? Sasuke no lo sabe, pero está decidido a permanecer a su lado hasta averiguarlo.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**REALIDAD**

**16-abril-2012**

Los rayos del sol anuncian la llegada de un nuevo amanecer, la calidez de la mañana y los trinos de las aves hacen desvanecer los preciosos sueños de Hinata. Sueños en los que ella se ve caminando al lado de un apuesto joven, tomados de la mano y perdiéndose en el horizonte. Pero no es la primera vez que la joven kunoichi tiene ese sueño. Desde que tiene memoria ella ha soñado lo mismo, con exactamente el mismo final. Tomados de la mano, deteniéndose y mirándose fijamente, ella sujeta su cintura y él desliza sus dedos a través de su cabello. Lentamente ambos se acercan, cierran sus ojos y un dulce beso se forma, pero tan pronto como aquellos labios la tocan, ella siente la necesidad de abrir inmediatamente sus ojos. Siempre lucha por no hacerlo, porque sabe que en cuanto sus parpados se levanten el joven de ojos azules y dorados cabellos desaparecerá y se alejara de ella, manteniéndose distante como cada día a lo largo de toda su vida. Ella lucha, pero es imposible luchar contra lo inevitable, finalmente cede y abre los ojos…

La luz de la habitación la ciega, parpadea un par de veces y de pronto lo divisa, ahí, frente a ella. El hombre de sus sueños, el joven que ha estado junto a ella cada noche y que se ha marchado cada mañana… por fin, un amanecer sin que el sueño se desvanezca. Intenta acercarse, alarga su mano e intenta tocarlo, su visión aun no es completa, por lo que le resulta difícil enfocar. Se estira más, se acerca más, un poco más… sus dedos por fin rozan sus labios, tan suaves y cálidos con en su sueño solo que esta vez no desaparecen. La ojiperla parpadea un par de veces más, la imagen se aclara, no puede creerlo —_No es posible.—_Estira su mano, toca su mejilla e intenta sujetar su cabello, se estira más y por fin lo logra. Un parpadeo más y se da cuenta: cabello negro, ojos azabache, es… es... —¡Sasuke-kun!

—¡Pafff! —Un golpe seco se escucha, Sasuke abre los ojos y frente a él encuentra una cama vacía.

El Uchiha se incorpora con dificultad, talla sus ojos y sentado en la cama observa la ventana, está abierta con la cortina de lado. Luego observa la puerta de entrada, está cerrada. Vuelve los ojos a la cama de su compañera de habitación, y junto a esta observa una pequeña silla con las pertenencias de Hinata. Duda un momento… _—¿Se habrá marchado?_

—¿Hinata…? —Pregunta incrédulo, sabe que no recibirá respuesta.

—¿Si…? —De pronto una voz llama su atención, se escucha provenir del suelo. Sasuke se acerca a la orilla de su cama y ahí la encuentra.

—¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces ahí? —Alarmado el Uchiha se desliza a la orilla y baja de la cama. Sujetándose de esta se pone de pie y extiende una mano a la joven Hyuga.

—Creo que me caí mientras dormía, jiji. —La ojiperla sonríe, levanta la mano y se sujeta a la del moreno.

De pronto la joven recuerda su sueño, levanta la vista y al observar los ojos de Sasuke sobre ella no puede evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Estas bien? —Sasuke la ayuda a incorporarse.

—Si… lo estoy… —Los ojos de Hinata se clavan en los de Sasuke, una de sus manos sujeta la del Uchiha, mientras la otra se desliza a la cintura del joven para intentar mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Estas segura?—Sasuke se acerca ligeramente a ella, con esfuerzo suelta la barandilla y lleva su mano a la cabeza de Hinata, clava sus dedos en el cabello de la chica y con cuidado desliza su mano por debajo de este intentando buscar algún golpe o rastros de sangre. —¿No te golpeaste?

—No… —Hinata esta absorta, la escena es idéntica a la de su sueño, salvo que ahora el hombre frente a ella es Sasuke en lugar de su amado Naruto.

Los labios de ambos se acercan, Sasuke fija su mirada en el cráneo de la kunoichi mientras ella no puede despegar la vista de los cautivantes orbes del azabache.

Un centímetro más, solo un centímetro más y…

—¡Buenos días! —La puerta se abre repentinamente y una mancha rosa entra fugaz. —¿Cómo amanecieron? —La ninja medico se acerca al lavabo de la ventana sin prestar atención a la escena que se desarrolla. Baja la cubeta que lleva en las manos, de su interior saca algunos jabones y los coloca en el lavabo. La pelirosa se agacha nuevamente buscando algo en su cubeta.

Sasuke y Hinata observan a la kunoichi, pero de pronto se dan cuenta de algo, voltean uno hacia el otro, notan su cercanía, se sonrojan y deprisa se separan recargándose cada uno de espaldas a su respectiva cama.

—Deben levantarse y ducharse, hoy vendrá Tsunade a darles una noticia. Creo que es algo sobre su recuperación. Parece que descubrió como curarlos. Así que apúrense, despierten y… —Sakura se da media vuelta y sorprendida observa a los ninjas frente a ella. —¡Vaya! Pero si ya están despiertos y… están de pie ¿Qué paso? —Sakura deja sus cosas en el lavabo y se acerca a los jóvenes.

—N… no pasó nada solo… —La voz de Hinata se interrumpe cuando Sakura le coloca la mano en la frente, y luego sujeta su muñeca intentando contar sus latidos.

—Hump… solo intentamos caminar un poco, es necesario esforzarnos si es que deseamos recuperarnos pronto… ¿cierto? —Sasuke cruza los brazos, gira la cabeza y de reojo guiña el ojo a Hinata. Esta lo observa, sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

—Es cierto, solo queríamos caminar. —La joven Hyuga voltea hacia Hinata y le sonríe, esta le observa incrédula. Hinata nunca es tan decidida, le parece raro observarla de esa forma.

—Está bien, pero no debes esforzarte tanto Hinata, ninguno de los dos debería hacerlo… —La pelirosa voltea hacia Sasuke con mirada recriminatoria. Este la observa de reojo. Al notarse ignorada Sakura vuelve la vista a Hinata—Algunas de tus heridas aún están cerrando y no puedes esforzarte mucho o se abrirán. — Sakura rodea la cama, sujeta la silla que se encuentra al otro lado y levantándola con facilidad la acerca hasta donde se encuentra Hinata.

—Lo se… lo siento Sakura.—Hinata agacha la mirada, se apoya en Sakura y con su ayuda se sienta en la silla. Sasuke la observa, aún mantiene sus brazos cruzados pero su rostro muestra preocupación.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —La ojiverde coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata, esta levanta la mirada, Sakura le sonríe y tras unos segundo Hinata repite la acción.

Sakura se incorpora, se gira y se recarga de espaldas en la cama junto a Hinata, quedando ambas observando a Sasuke.

—En un momento llegara Ino con las sillas de ruedas y los llevaremos a las duchas para que se bañen. —Sasuke escucha, cierra los ojos y baja los brazos, con esfuerzo se separa de la cama y comienza a caminar.

—Hump, yo no necesito que me ayuden, puedo ir yo solo. —Hinata y Sakura lo observan caminar frente a ellas, Sasuke se mueve lentamente apoyado siempre en la cama. Ambas chicas se miran y luego sonríen, devuelven la mirada a Sasuke y los ojos de ambas se abren y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

Con trabajo Sasuke rodea la cama lentamente, del otro lado hay una silla con sus pertenencias, incluidas sus ropas claro, las chicas lo observan atentas, inmóviles, sonrojadas y sin decir palabra alguna. Finalmente el joven Uchiha da vuelta a la cama ocultando su retaguardia de las kunoichi. Ambas chicas se miran nuevamente, por un momento permanecen serias y luego empiezan a reír disimuladamente. Sasuke levanta la mirada y las observa.

—¿Que sucede? —El moreno fija su vista en las chicas, ellas lo miran intentando contener una evidente risa.

—¡Hola! ¡Bueno días! —La puerta se abre y una animada rubia entra empujando una silla de ruedas. —¡Es hora del baño! Sasuke, tu vienes conmigo. Ino acerca la silla hasta donde se encuentra Sakura y de inmediato corre al lado de Sasuke, coloca su mano sobre su hombre e intenta sujetar su mano. —Deje tu silla afuera, ven, te ayudo.—Sasuke rechaza la ayuda, toma su pantalón y con este en la mano comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

—No necesito ayuda, yo puedo ir solo. —Lentamente Sasuke avanza, sujetándose de los muebles y muros cercanos.

—Pero no puedes ir caminando, es el reglamento, yo debo llevarte y… —Ino se acerca a la silla, recoge el resto de la ropa de Sasuke, se voltea y al ver a Sasuke de espaldas sujetando la perilla de la puerta una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. —¿Oye Sasuke no sientes frio?

—¡Eh! —Momentáneamente Sasuke voltea hacia Ino, esta muestra una sonrisa maliciosa, el Uchiha voltea hacia Hinata y Sakura y ellas le observan sonrojadas. —¿Pero que les sucede?

—Es que esa bata te sienta muy bien, especialmente aquí... —Ino acerca su mano, estira el dedo indice y toca el glúteo izquierdo de Sasuke, este respinga al sentir a la kunoichi tocar su desnuda piel. —Ese lunar se te ve muy sexy, no sabía que lo tenías. —Ino sonríe ante sus propias palabras.

Sasuke se gira y lleva una de sus manos a su espalda, sujeta la bata y se da cuenta que la prenda no cubre su retaguardia por completo. Apenado, vuelve a darse vuelta, sujeta la perilla de la puerta y con rapidez la abre y sale través de ella.

Con dificultad el joven se sujeta del marco para evitar caer, y a la vez sujeta la bata por detrás, intentando cubrirse sin demasiado éxito.

—Espera Sasuke, yo te ayudo. — Ino le sigue y se coloca detrás de él, con una mano sujeta el brazo de Sasuke mientras con la otra sujeta su bata y le ayuda a cubrirse, aunque el Uchiha se aleja en cuanto siente la mano de la kunoichi cerca de su trasero.

—Déjame, yo puedo solo.

—No te apenes, somos enfermeras, para eso estamos. —Ambos desaparecen tras la puerta. Hinata y Sakura se observan, sonríen y divertidas intentan contener la risa. —Anda Sasuke, no seas tímido, además te voy ayudar en tu baño de esponja, igual te voy a ver, así que no tienes por que avergonzarte. —Ante estas palabras provenientes del pasillo, ambas chicas abren los ojos completamente, Sakura se levanta y corre hacia la puerta, observa por el pasillo y de inmediato sale corriendo.

—¡Ino, Sasuke, esperen! ¡Esperen! —La kunoichi pelirosa desaparece, la puerta se cierra y Hinata queda sola en la habitación.

El silencio se hace presente, la ojiperla observa la puerta unos minutos en espera de Sakura, luego voltea hacia la silla de ruedas y finalmente mira hacia el techo, cierra los ojos y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola sobre su cama, que se encuentra justo detrás de su silla.

Las imágenes vuelven a su mente, ella caminando a paso lento junto a un hombre, sujetos de la mano, deteniéndose, acercándose, cerrando los ojos y uniendo sus labios en un largo e intenso beso. Disfrutando cada instante del fugaz contacto, ella finalmente abre los ojos, el hombre permanece a su lado, la abraza y le permite reposar su rostro en su pecho, ella disfruta la sensación y se deja llevar por el sueño, por el sueño que un joven de cabellos azabache ha logrado convertir en realidad.

Continuará…

—***—

Después de siglos de inactividad por fin aquí estoy, actualizando esta historia y con la promesa de continuarla pronto.

Dedico este capítulo a todos los fans del sasuhina y a todas aquellas chicas que me mandaron mensajes amenazadores para que lo continuara jeje.

Espero les guste y no olviden dejar un comentario.

¡Saludos!


End file.
